


Turn Over A New Stone

by red_pandas_and_books



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_pandas_and_books/pseuds/red_pandas_and_books
Summary: Alternate Universe where Kendra doesn't escape Torina's house and instead gets taken to Living Mirage.





	Turn Over A New Stone

Kendra stared glumly out the window of the car as they drove by fields of corn and soybeans. It had been several hours since they last passed a town, and Kendra's mangled wrist and leg still hurt despite the numbing pain medication she'd been given.

The Sphinx looked subdued as well. He sat in the front passenger seat in front of her looking out the window. He'd been very quiet since he looked into the Occulus, only revealing that they were going to an airport somewhere. Classical music played softly from a CD a driver Kendra didn't recognize had put in when they started. 

As a headache flared, causing the gash on her head to throb, Kendra thought about how proud Seth would be of her, despite her plan's failings.

It had been a fitful night, especially since the Sphinx had told her they would be leaving. Then, the knapsack came. She'd gone to tell Hayden about her plan to escape. One of the goblins caught her sneaking around. A search of her room had revealed the growing stingbulb but not the knapsack, and luckily the stingbulb had forgotten about it.  
She didn't know where the stingbulb had gone, only that it was gone. She'd stuffed the knapsack in the bottom of a bag of goodies Torina had made for her.

The next morning, the Sphinx had delayed their departure to look at the Occulus himself. Kendra was determined to play good prisoner so no one would find the knapsack, so she bit her tongue when all she wanted to do was yell that he hoped he destroyed his mind.

They'd went through a secret tunnel, got in the car, and headed off to the airport. Kendra was struck with an idea seeing how groggy the Sphinx was and jumped out of the car when the window was rolled down. She thought she was safe when a couple of cars behind them stopped, but they were just more of members of the Society following them. She'd been taken back to the car and put firmly in the back seat where her seatbelt was snugly buckled by Darius, who was sitting next to her. No one said anything, but the masked figure sitting on the other side of Darius handed him some pills. Kendra had clamped her mouth shut, but the Sphinx told her they were for the pain until they could reach the Sands. She'd complied after that. 

Now, Kendra wasn't sure what to do. She'd heard mention of a key to one of the artefacts, the Translocator, after the Sphinx had used the Occulus, but he hadn't been specific about where it was or what it was. She had no new information to give the Knights, and even if she did, she couldn't think of any way to escape. There was a car in front of them and at least two behind them. 

Kendra drew a sharp gasp as the car turned and pain flared up on her left side. The masked figure glanced over at her, but Kendra averted her eyes. The dirt road shook the car and it took all of her willpower not to make any noise. She swallowed the pain and looked ahead instead to see they were going towards a farmhouse, a small plane behind it. 

They parked roughly on the lawn. Darius unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out the other side with the masked figure. They went inside the house with most of the othe occupants of the other cars. The Sphinx went around the side of the house with a woman she recognized as one of the occupants who'd gotten out to "help" her.

Kendra waited as Mr. Lich came from another car to open the door for her. She shakily got out, gingerly putting pressure on her left leg. The pain almost made her scream and she felt dizzy. Mr. Lich grabbed her upper arm and roughly helped her walk around the side of the house to the back. 

There was a small airstrip that pushed it's way between two corn fields. A garage with massive doors lay open and empty, the plane in front of it, already running. Mr. Lich helped her to a set of stairs leading up to the door and let go of her. 

Kendra glanced around. The only person she could see was Mr. Lich behind her. Everyone was either in the plane or inside. She could see figures moving in the house, but had no idea who they were. Mr. Lich nudged her shoulder for her to go up. 

She slowly made her way up the ramp, leaning heavily on her right side an using the railing to support her. Mr. Lich stayed several steps behind, matching her slow pace. She finally hobbled into the plane and collapsed on the seat opposite the door, a seat away from the Sphinx.

Kendra closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She heard the door being shut and felt the rumbling as the plane started moving. She clenched her jaw to stop from crying out. 

As the plane took to the air and the jostling stopped, Kendra relaxed and opened her eyes. There were five seats total. The two by the door had the woman from earlier and Mr. Lich, who was reading a book. Kendra and the Sphinx sat on the tail ends of their row of seats, a seat between them. Both the Sphinx and the woman were staring at her. Mr. Lich was looking at his book.

The Sphinx regarded her, "How are you feeling, Kendra?" 

"Fine," she responded stiffly. 

The man studied her before gesturing at the woman. The woman picked up a bag next to her and moved in front of Kendra. 

"What are you doing?" Kendra's voice was shaky as she looked between the woman and the Sphinx. 

"I'm going to set your leg and wrist," came the reply. The woman was crouched in front of her, taking off her leg bindings and stretching her left leg out in front of her. 

"Kendra, this is Dr. Phan. She has to set your leg because it's still a long while until we reach the Sands, and we want it to be as comfortable as possible for you." The Sphinx's smile was bright, but his eyes were brighter. She got the message. Let her fix your injuries and don't try anything. 

As Dr. Phan started gently squeezing her swelling leg, Kendra closed her eyes and tried to settle in for what was sure to be a long flight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy writing. I wanted to get this first part out asap, and I can only write on my phone since my internet it out. I'll try to post soon. We'll see how that works out. XD


End file.
